


The Charming Murderer Character Info

by CaptainMomiji



Series: The Charming Murderer [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMomiji/pseuds/CaptainMomiji
Summary: •I will be posting character information on the characters in The Charming Murderer.•They are different from the actual cannon series. (These are just my take on them)•All characters belong to Vivziepop and this is in no way related to the actual show.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: The Charming Murderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742524
Kudos: 23





	1. Alastor Character Information

**Author's Note:**

> 📻I will update more info if I can think of anything else for Alastor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •I will be posting character information on the characters in The Charming Murderer.
> 
> •They are different from the actual cannon series. (These are just my take on them)
> 
> •All characters belong to Vivziepop and this is in no way related to the actual show.

My head canon Alastor info:

•33 years old  
•Brown hair, green eyes.  
•Wears glasses  
•Has voodoo symbols on his body  
•Cannibal  
•Serial Killer  
•Tad crazy  
•Radio Host  
•Occasional smoker  
•Not a good guy  
•Manipulative  
•Very charming yet deadly.  
•Sweet talker: easy to work people over.  
•Heavily into voodoo and dark magic  
•Uses a cane after Legba slowly starts to make Alastor’s body and mind deteriorate. 

•Alastor loves his job as a radio host and takes it very seriously. 

•He sees himself as superior to others and deems them nothing more than food or play things. 

•He can be very possessive and obsessive at times. 

•The moment Alastor spotted Charlie he instantly knew he wanted to make her his. He wants to corrupt her and destroy her mind body and soul before devouring her. 

•A deal was struck with Papa Legba. The deal was Alastor must hand over innocent souls in order to have and maintain his fame and glory. 

•However Alastor does not hold up his end of the deal and so Legba wants Charlie, who is an innocent soul. But Alastor being the selfish man he is does not accept this new deal. Which leaves Legba no choice but to slowly punish Alastor. The punishment Alastor receives is his sanity slowly begins to slip and in the end it may be his downfall. 

•Before Alastor became a radio host he was a starving and poor man who could not find a job.(so he turned to cannibalism and murder)

•Alastor was from an abusive family. His father would beat him and his mother. So one day he killed his father and from then on it was only him and his mother. They struggled for a long time until she got sick and passed away. 

•Alastor’s sick and twisted way of killing came from the abuse he received and it shaped him to be the murderer his is, and is why he enjoys killing it so much.  
(He will not admit it but in ways he is similar to his father.)

•He enjoys killing and torturing people. He also likes watching them suffer before he finishes them off. 

•He likes mocking people and laughing at them.

•Also because of the abuse Alastor is not all mentally sound. He has a few screws lose in his head.

•Alastor is very jealous of Anthony and sees him as competition.  
(Even though Anthony is gay.) 

•No one is allowed to have Charlie’s attention or affection.  
(Another part of Alastor’s jealousy.)

•He will resort to desperate measures in order to insure his goals are met.

•Alastor does not have many friends. He considers Husk his friend but it is more of a one sided relationship. 

•Husk finds Alastor annoying and childish.  
(Jarvis thinks the same.)

•Alastor loves pestering Jarvis and making him angry.  
(He finds it funny, and likes to aggravate him. He knows Jarvis does not really like him.) 

•Alastor torments people he finds annoying and mocks them. 

•He does not like it when people do not give him what he wants.  
(He is a man who is use to getting what he wants.)


	2. Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📻I originally had not planned to include him in the story much but ended up really liking his Character so here he is. If I think of any more information I shall post it. 
> 
> 📻I know its short but I did not want to include useless info.

My original Hazbin Hotel Character  
•45 years old  
•Radio Host  
•Strawberry blonde hair  
•Blue eyes  
•Slightly taller than Alastor  
•Smoker  
•Serious, kind, grump(only around Al), and sometimes a jokester.  
•Gay  
•Nonreligious 

•Jarvis is older than Alastor and had been the star radio host at the station until Alastor was hired

•He takes his job very seriously.

•Once Alastor was hired Jarvis gladly stepped down to become a cohost and let Alastor take the spotlight and do his own thing. 

•But letting Alastor do his own thing has not always worked out for Jarvis since the manic radio star is often all over the place.  
(Al enjoys those murders cases a bit to much.)

•Jarvis finds Alastor and his behaviour quite annoying and childish and they argue a lot. This is mostly because Alastor constantly teases and harasses Jarvis. 

•He gets along with just about anyone and can be a very kind and caring man. He also sometimes jokes around with his coworkers, and can be very serious when needed.  
(He is only rude to Alastor)

•Jarvis is suspicious of Alastor and his strange behaviour. He finds at time Alastor is creepy, a jerk, childish, and gets way to excited about reporting the murders of the New Orleans Killer. 

•He and Alastor are not friends despite Alastor sometimes calling him one. It is more of a way for Alastor to tease the man.

•The two radio hosts often get into arguments and it is only a matter of time before one snaps.

•Jarvis sees Charlie like a younger daughter and someone he has to protect.  
(From Alastor) But he himself has no children.


End file.
